Daniel's Big Uh Oh
by Mrs.Jackson2015
Summary: Daniel and the rest of SG-1 find themselves back on P3R-233. The last time Daniel was there he'd accidentally touched a Quantum Mirror which sucked him into an alternate reality. That was years ago though and he learned his lesson from that experience, or did he? What happens when a device that is found turns Daniel, Sam, Vala, and Cameron into children again.


**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

 **Author's Note: This story is for my niece**

Daniel and the rest of SG-1 found themselves back on P3R-233 looking at the artifacts that were displayed through out the room. The last time Daniel was here he'd accidentally touched a Quantum Mirror which sucked him into an alternate reality. That was years ago though and he learned his lesson from that experience.

The SGC decided that it would be a good idea to see what other artifacts they could find. Daniel was only surprised that they waited so long to decide on a return trip. It must have been at least nine years since they've been on this planet. Daniel understood though that the objective was to see if there was anything amongst the artifacts that could possibly help them in their fight against the Ori. He highly doubted it, but he was still excited though to have a chance to study the rest of the artifacts.

Sam was helping to pack up the artifacts along with the cards they were labeled with. Teal'c was standing guard by the gate just in case and Vala and Cameron were standing sentinel by the door. Daniel couldn't see any reason for the Ori to show up on this planet and the Goa'uld weren't much of a threat anymore.

Daniel picked a small round device off of one of the tables and looked at it. It had some writing on it, but he would need time to decipher it. It looked a bit like something of Ma'chello's design. He learned that it was best to be careful with Ma'chello's inventions. The whole body swapping experience wasn't a particularly pleasant one.

As Daniel went to put the device into one of the many boxes when a bright light filled the room. It made Daniel's eyes hurt so he blinked a few times. He wondered what had just happened. All he did was pick up the device. He didn't press any buttons or anything as far as he could tell.

Daniel dropped the device when a small Sam looked at him with big blue eyes. She couldn't be more than seven or eight years old. She was clutching her BDUs to keep them from falling off. Daniel realized that his own clothes seemed way too big and had to quickly grab his pants to keep them from falling down.

"Uh oh Danny what did you do?" Sam asked. She was more surprised than anything else. Daniel was trying to keep his glasses which were now too big for his face from falling off while trying keep his clothes on. Sam had to stifle a giggle because it was such a funny sight. Daniel look like he was about seven or eight. Sam had seen an old picture of him with his parents on a dig in Egypt and she remembered him telling her it was taken not long before his parents died, which was when he was eight.

"Oops. I'm sorry I don't know Sami I just went to put a device I found in one of the boxes." Daniel explained. Vala and Cameron came rushing into the room and looked straight at him. The device must have effected them as well because they didn't look a day over sixteen.

"What happened? Cameron and I are teenagers again and you two are adorable little kids." Vala asked. Vala wasn't going to complain because being younger did have it's advantages, but she also knew they couldn't just stay this way. It was curious though as to why Daniel and Sam were so much younger than her and Cameron.

"Yeah Jackson, what the hell is this?" Cameron shouted. He was use to weird things happening off world, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Daniel looked at him like he was going to cry or something. That was the last thing he needed.

"You shouldn't say naughty words, and don't yell at Daniel. He doesn't know what happened, but we'll figure it out." Sam scolded Cameron. She wasn't happy about this either, but it wasn't like it was Daniel's fault.

Teal'c came rushing into the room and looked at his fellow team members. It appeared that they had all been turned into children. "What happened? I saw a bright light." he inquired. He was only slightly taken aback by the situation because stranger things had happened.

Daniel picked the device up off the floor and held it out to Teal'c. "This device made us like this Teal'c." Daniel said. He thought it was odd because Teal'c was still a grown up. He wonder if it was because he was by the gate.

"We need to get back to SGC and get this figured out." Cameron stated. He didn't want to stay like this forever. Daniel really needed to learn to not touch things. This was going to be interesting. This was definitely going in the books of crazy things that have happened to SG-1.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed. Cameron helped Teal'c bring the boxes of artifacts to the gate. Vala picked up Sam and carried her to the gate. Daniel wasn't going to get carried he was a big boy and could walk on his own.

Daniel tried to dial the gate, but couldn't reach the buttons. Cameron made him wait by Vala and Sam. The gate activated and the event horizon appeared. Cameron and Teal'c picked up the boxes and everyone went through the gate.

As they came through the other side they were greeted by General Landry. The others in the gate room gave them all funny looks. Daniel didn't like this not one bit this was definitely a big uh oh. Oops didn't even begin to cover it. He only hoped that they would be able to reverse what happened to them. At least Teal'c was still his normal self that was one thing that was good because he was sure they were going to need adult supervision.


End file.
